


TAKEN AWAY

by Lyhia16



Category: Jacob perez - Fandom, Kidnapped - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Mindless Behavior (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhia16/pseuds/Lyhia16
Summary: Jacob Perez kidnapped Serenity Jackson because he wanted to let Serenity to be in love with him but she doesn't feels the same way about him long story short Serenity is in love with him she cares about him but she doesn't know that when they were in School together





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is the description of the story

Serenity  
( On the phone with her best friend Chloe)  
What's up girl I said.  
Nothing much oh Serenity can I ask you a question real quick Chloe asked.  
I sighed softly yes what is it Chloe I said.  
Never mind I thought it would be rude to even say it Chloe said.  
Look Chloe we been like very close as babies even in the womb our moms was best friends in highschool and college you can tell what's on your mind I said.  
Ok remember Tony right Chloe asked.  
Yeah y I said slowly  
I know you and Tony dated before and I was wondering if you were okay if we begin to talk Chloe said.  
Yeah it's okay I said but lied.  
Thank you thank you thank you Chloe squeaked.  
Yeah yeah I just don't want you to get hurt remember he embarrassed me for the whole entire school saying that I was cheating on him with one of his friends but which wasn't true I said.  
Yes I remember that Serenity but I think he has changed for the better or worse Chloe said.  
Okay hey Chloe it's getting late I'll talk to you later bye love you I said.  
Love you too goodnight Chloe said  
Goodnight I said.  
We both hung up the phone at the same time.  
I threw my phone on my bed went downstairs to get something to eat and I noticed a note on the fridge that is saying  
"Serenity I'm sorry Im not at home I'm working late there's food in the microwave.  
Love, Mom  
I sighed pressing the buttons on the microwave and waiting for it to finish  
*Beep beep beep beep*  
I opened the door of the microwave put the plate on the the counter and started to eating my food until I hear glass breaking knowing that I'm the only one here I grabbed a knife from the counter running back upstairs ran to my bedroom and close my door and hide in my closet.  
Holding my hand on my mouth and hearing the footsteps getting closer I'm trying my best to staying quiet but the footsteps were at my door but it hard not to then I hear my door opening that person was looking around but I don't know what for  
My only thought was that I had to get out of the house so I did that before opening my closet door I was holding the knife in my hand I stabbed the person in the leg quickly grabbing my phone calling 911 while running down the stairs.  
911 What's your emergency  
Umm hi hello my name is Serenity  
And there is someone that I don't know in my house was beginning to cry  
You'll be fine just tell me your address the operator said.  
Before I knew it everything went black I could kinda hear the operator but I couldn't move a muscle.  
I began waking up but I was somewhere different it was quiet too quiet I was trying to move but I was handcuffed to bars next I know the lights came on there were a person standing in front of me with their hoodie up and with sunglasses on.  
Who are you I said.  
The person said nothing but stares at me  
Who are you I said again  
The person began to walk to me and I felt a burning spot on my face I realized that the person just slapped me I began to cry a little what do you want from me I said.  
The person whisper in my ear  
Why can't you just love me Serenity He said.  
What how do you know my name I said.  
Don't worry about that sweetheart He said  
All I know now is that your mine He chuckled.  
Please let me go I cried out  
Ohh you know can't do that darling He said walking away then turning off the lights  
Please I do anything just let me go I said he ignore me. I'm just sitting here in the dark crying myself to sleep  
A/N~ COMMENT DOWN BELOW THIS MY FIRST EVER KIDNAPPING STORY LEAVE A COMMENT AND LIKE. 


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day  
Serenity  
I began to open my eyes and there he stands again  
What do you want? I asked  
I just only want u sweetheart he said walking up to me playing with my hair I moved away from him but He pulling on my hair I cried out   
STOP BEING SO STUBBORN He out loud.  
And let me love you he kissing on my neck  
I accidentally let out a moan but I don't know why I don't even know him do I?  
He whispered in my ear saying you like that don't ya  
I just stare at him not saying anything.  
I'm not going to repeat myself He said putting his hand in my pants rubbing my clitoris  
My legs began to shake uncontrollable   
No I said.  
He pick up the pace like I said do you like don't ya   
I'm trying to hold in but I can't help it   
Come on babygirl just let it all out he said  
Ohhh myyy godd yesss I yelled out  
Good girl He stopped and smirked  
Now you are going to take a shower He said while taking the hand cuffs off of me  
Understand? he continues speaking I nodded my head feeling hopeless he had grabbed my arms of course I try to get away but he was stronger than me  
Stop babygirl before you hurt yourself He said  
We were walking through the house and there were alot of baby pictures probably of himself  
Next thing you know it we were in a big bathroom that I ever seen

 

I was looking around lost in space until he spoke again  
Wait here and don't move He said I just nodded my head  
Here he said putting the towel down and some clothes

 

Don't do nothing stupid understand me He demand while turning the shower on  
I nodded my head again  
He left again I sighed and went in the shower took 40 minutes thinking about why me I don't deserve this crap   
I wrapped myself in the towel dried off while getting dressed I can felt like someone is there just watching me I turn my head and there he was again still has his sunglasses on but the hoodie is off I took a deep breath  
What do you want I said and why you were looking at me getting dressed  
He said nothing again  
So I did the same thing ignore him putting my hair up in a ponytail  
I saw him getting closer to me In the mirror taking his sunglasses off.  
God bless you with that sexy body of yours he said  
I couldn't help myself blushing but it doesn't seem right he had kidnapped me but I can't lie he is cute as fuck Come on babygirl I got food ready for you he said  
I had the face of worries thinking that he could of poison the food  
Don't worry mama I didn't nothing to the food He said walking out of the bathroom aren't you coming he asked  
I sighed as follows right behind him  
We entered the kitchen and there were a plate of food waiting for me   
I pick up the plate of food and started to eat and I heard him chuckled softly  
What's funny I said  
Oh nothing just nothing he said leaning on   
What you doi- he was kissing me  
I pull away why you doing this I said  
I just wanted you to love me he said  
But I don't know you I said  
Yes you do remember school he said  
Doesn't ring a bell I said  
Maybe this will help you to remember he said as pulling out a picture of himself out of his wallet  
And showing it to me  
Oh my gosh that's you I said shocked  
Yes that is me the nerdy kid in school he said softly  
What happened everybody thought you have committed suicide I said  
Well I'm here flesh and blood he said  
I thought of his name then I got it  
Jacob I said putting my hand on his knee  
Jacob is dead a.k.a the nerdy kid call me Princeton or Prince instead he said  
I was about to say something but got cut off by the news   
News- Just in seventeen years old Serenity Jackson was taken away from her home late last night ( Shows a picture of me) if anyone has information on her kidnapper or kidnappers please contact the California Police Department or CPD 536-5579   
Come on he said grabbing my hand running to a bedroom stay put he said  
Grabbing a duffle bag and putting clothes in it   
What are you doing and where are we going I said  
There's no time he said putting the duffle bag around his shoulder and grabbing my hand once again  
Hurry he said opening the front door of the house and putting me in his car he started to drive off the whole car ride was quiet


End file.
